harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Auror
|grafika = Auror Office Logo.jpg |założyciel(e) = * Wielka Brytania ** Eldritch DiggoryMinistrowie Magii pióra Joanne Kathleen Rowling na Pottermore. |rok powstania = * Wielka Brytania ** pomiędzy 1773 – 1747 |przywódca(y) = * Wielka Brytania ** Rufus Scrimgeour ** Gawain Robards ** Harry Potter * Stany Zjednoczone ** Perciwal Graves |kwatera główna = * Wielka Brytania: Drugie piętro, Ministerstwo Magii, Whitehall, Londyn, Anglia * Stany Zjednoczone: Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Woolworth Building, Nowy Jork |cel = Ochrona czarodziejskiego świata przed czarną magią i osobami ją praktykującymi. |powiązania = * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii ** Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki |przeciwnicy = * Czarownice i czarodzieje posługujący się czarną magią * Lord Voldemort ** Śmierciożercy }} Auror — członek elitarnej jednostki wysoko wyszkolonych czarodziejów. Aurorzy są przeszkoleni do badania przestępstw związanych z czarną magią, a także mogą aresztować lub uwięzić czarownice i czarodziejów parających się zakazaną magią. W świecie czarodziejskim są odpowiednikiem mugolskiej policji i wojska. W Wielkiej Brytanii aurorzy pracują w Depatramencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów w Ministerstwie Magii. Natomiast w Stanach Zjednoczonych odpowiednikiem jest Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Szkolenie aurora jest niezwykle trudne i intensywne, więc jest podzielone na kilka kwalifikacyjnych etapów. Według profesor McGonagall nikt nie został przyjęty w szeregi aurorów w przeciągu trzech lat przed 1995 rokiemHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka).. Jednak Tonks zdobyła uprawnienia dopiero w 1994 roku, więc prawdopodobnie zaczęła kurs wcześniej. W 2007 roku Szefem Brytyjskiego Biura Aurorów został Harry Potter, który pełnił tę funkcję do 2019 roku, gdzie został Szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa CzarodziejówHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko Akt 1, scena V.. Historia Aurorzy w Wielkiej Brytanii Minister Magii Eldritch Diggory jako pierwszy ustanowił program rekrutacyjny dla aurorów w Wielkiej Brytanii, miało to miejsce w XVII wieku. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny Światowej, ówczesny Minister Magii wysłał aurorów na front w celu zapewnienia pomocy mugolom. Tezeusz Skamander pracował jako auror i został opisany jako „''potężny''” czarodziej. Skamander brał udział razem z innymi czarodziejami w Pierwszej Wojnie Światowej, później został ogłoszony bohaterem. W 1926 roku Tezeusz nawiązał kontakt z Perciwalem Gravesem, Dyrektorem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów (MACUSA). Mężczyźni korespondowali między sobą o wydarzeniach w Nowym Jorku. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów mały|245px|lewo|Byli aurorzy Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom i Alastor Moody; członkowie oryginalnego składu Zakonu Feniksa. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów (1970–1980) podczas narastania potęgi Lorda Voldemorta i śmierciożerców aurorzy dostali pozwolenie od Bartemiusza Croucha Seniora na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych oraz zabijanie popleczników Czarnego Pana – wcześniej brali przeciwnika żywcem (nie wiadomo czy po ponownym odrodzeniu się Voldemorta w 1995 dalej obowiązywało to prawo). Jednym z najskuteczniejszych aurorów w czasie pierwszej wojny czarodziejów był Alastor Moody, który sam zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie. Część aurorów prócz zwykłych obowiązków było także członkami Zakonu Feniksa, założonej przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Organizacja ta powstała w celu walki z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami. mały|250px|Alice i Frank Longbottom są stałymi mieszkańcami [[Oddział im. Janusa Thickeya|oddziału im. Janusa Thickeya.]] Ponadto śmierciożercy dopuścili się także wielu zbrodni na aurorach, nawet po upadku Voldemorta – do najbardziej znanej należy torturowanie Franka Longbottoma i Alicji Longbottom przez Bellatriks Lestrange, Rudolfusa Lestrange, Rabastana Lestrange oraz Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora. Atak i tortury, których dopuścili się na rodzicach Neville'a śmierciożercy, spowodowały trwałe uszkodzenie i umieszczenie ich w Szpitalu św. Munga. Wydarzenia te miały też konsekwencje polityczne – zwolniono Bartemiusza Croucha Seniora z funkcji Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Pomiędzy wojnami Po Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów Biuro Aurorów powróciło do standardowych procedur i praktyk. Metody stosowane podczas wojny nie były już potrzebne i niezbędne. mały|lewo|250px|[[Nimfadora Tonks walcząca ze śmierciożercami.]] W tym okresie protegowaną Alastora Moody'ego została Nimfadora Tonks. Pod okiem doświadczonego aurora trenowała trzy lata. Dzięki swym umiejętnościom metamorfomaga bez problemu kobieta poradziła sobie w teście z kamuflażu, aczkolwiek miała duże problemy z zaliczeniem kradzieży i śledzenia, który o mało nie oblała. Jednak przeszła testy i w 1994 roku została aurorem. W pewnym momencie Moody wycofał się z aktywnej służby, idąc na emeryturę. Szalonoki był uważany za najlepszego aurora. Podczas Porad Zawodowych profesor Minerwa McGonagall w 1996 roku stwierdziła, że do 1995 roku nikt nie został przyjęty na aurora. Chociaż Tonks mówiła, że dostała się rok wcześniej. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Wiadomość o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta, została podana do wiadomości publicznej praktycznie po tym fakcie. Latem 1996 roku Rufus Scrimgeour, dotychczasowy szef Biura Aurorów, został nowym Ministrem Magii. Czarodziejski świat obdarzył go zaufaniem jako przywódcę w czasie kolejnej wojny, który miał go więcej niż skompromitowany poprzednik Korneliusz Knot. mały|250px|Aurorzy pilnujący Hogwartu w roku szkolnym 1996/1997. W 1994 roku, na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, powraca z emerytury na ten jeden rok szkolny Alastor Moody. Jednak pod aurora przez rok szkolny 1994/1995 podszywa się Bartemiusz Crouch Junior, przez co Szalonooki faktycznie nigdy nie nauczał. Moody był długoletnim członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Mężczyzna zginął podczas misji „Siedmiu Potterów” w bitwie nad Little Whinging 27 lipca 1997 rokuHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 4 Siedmiu Potterów.. Wielu aurorów podążyło za reżimem Czarnego Pana, który przejął Ministerstwo Magii działając dyskretnie, aby zapobiec potencjalnemu butowi. Część z aurorów, takich jak Nimfadora Tonks czy Kingsley Shacklebolt, walczyli ze śmierciożercami. Niektórzy podczas walk zginęli np. Tonks, zaś po wojnie Kingsley został nowym Ministrem Magii. Po Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart Po zniszczeniu Lorda Voldemorta i zakończeniu drugiej wojny czarodziejów, w 1998 roku, Kingsley Shacklebolt został Ministrem Magii"J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript" na The Leaky Cauldron. i przeprowadził masową reformę Ministerstwa. Harry Potter w wieku 17 lat dołączył do Biura Aurorów, zaś Ron Weasley w wieku 18 lat. Obaj pomogli zrewolucjonizować departament aurorów. Biuro zostało przegrupowane, natomiast korupcja została wyeliminowana. Ron i Harry byli uważani za „''ekspertów''”. W roku 2007, Harry w wieku 26 lub 27 lat został mianowany na Szefem Biura AurorówJ.K.Rowling Official Site Wizard of the Month (Archived). Aurorzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych Oryginalna dwunastka mały|lewo|250px|Pomnik oryginalnej dwunastki. Pierwszym Przewodniczącym MACUSA został Josiah Jackson, waleczny czarodziej, na którego głosowali posłowie. Był uważany za wystarczająco twardą osobę, która poradzi sobie z trudnościami po erze procesów wiedźm z SalemMagiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki (MACUSA) pióra Joanne Kathleen Rowling na Pottermore.. Bezpośrednim priorytetem przewodniczącego Jacksona było zatrudnienie i przeszkolenie aurorów. Imiona pierwszego tuzina ochotników na aurorów mają szczególne miejsce w historii czarodziejów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Było ich tak niewielu, a wyzwania, którym stawiali czoła, były ogromne. Aurorzy wiedzieli, że mogą być zmuszeni oddać życie, gdy podejmą pracę. Potomkowie tych dwunastu czarownic i czarodziejów cieszą się od tego czasu szczególnym szacunkiem w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Do Oryginalnej Dwunastki należeli: * Wilhelm Fischer, * Theodard Fontaine, * Gondulphus Graves, * Robert Grimsditch, * Mary Jauncey, * Carlos Lopez, * Mungo MacDuff, * Cormac O'Brien, * Abraham Potter, * Berthilde Roche, * Helmut Weiss, * Charity Wilkinson. Spośród tych dwunastu tylko dwie osoby dożyły starości: Charity Wilkinson, która została trzecim prezydentem MACUSA, oraz Theodard Fontaine, którego bezpośredni potomek Agilbert jest obecnie dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Ilvermorny. Godna uwagi jest także rodzina Gondulphusa Gravesa, która jest wpływowa na amerykańskiej scenie polityki czarnoksięskiej; również Abraham Potter, który okazał się dalekim krewnym słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, fakt został odkryty przez gorliwych genealogów. Globalna wojna czarodziejów mały|lewo|Perciwal Graves, Porpentyna Goldstein i Newton Skamander. Perciwal Graves był aurorem, zaś w 1926 r. dyrektorem magicznej ochrony i szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów w MACUSie. Przed 6 grudnia 1926 r. jego tożsamość przejął Gellert Grindelwald, używając zaawansowanej transmutacji. Nie wiadomo czy auror dobrowolnie pozwolił na to. Prawdopodobnie mógł też zostać schwytany lub nawet zamordowany. Porpentina Goldstein była auroremPlakat filmowy z Porpantyną w artykule na stornie Entertainment Weekly., dopóki nie obroniła za pomocą magii Credence Barebone przed przybraną matką Mary Lou Barebone, przywódczynią Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem. Kobieta chciała zaatakować ją za to, co zrobiła dla Credence. Ze względu na niemagów, którzy musieli zostać poddani zaklęciu zapomnienia i wynikający z tego skandal, Tina została zdegradowana na stanowisko federalnego urzędnika do spraw pozwolenia na różdżkęFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). W 1926 roku poznała także Newta Skamandera, który miał w posiadaniu walizkę pełną nielegalnych magicznych stworzeń i przyprowadziła go przed oblicze przewodniczącej Serafiny Picquery. mały|250px|Serafina Picquery i aurorzy. Również w latach dwudziestych amerykańscy aurorzy musieli poradzić sobie z groźbą Grindelwalda i jego prawie udaną próbą ujawnienia społeczności czarodziejów oraz podżegania do wojny z mugolską społecznością. Ten incydent był jednym z największych naruszeń w Międzynarodowym Kodeksie Tajności. Europejscy Aurorzy W latach 20 XX wieku oraz podczas Globalnej Wojny Czarodziejów, gdy rewolucyjne wysiłki Gellerta Grindelwalda i jego zwolenników stały się coraz bardziej agresywne, co doprowadziło do wielu ataków. Europejscy aurorzy przygotowali się do walki z ogromnym zagrożeniem. W celu wyśledzenia Grindelwalda nawiązali współpracę z Międzynarodową Policją Magów. Lokalizacja Kwatera główna brytyjskich aurorów znajduje się na drugim poziomie Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Biuro ma szereg otwartych kabin, w których każdy auror ma zapewnione miejsce do pracy. Listy gończe złych czarodziejów, mapy, wycinki z Proroka Codziennego i inne przydane rzeczy są zawieszane na tablicach. Biuro amerykańskich aurorów znajduje się w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. W latach 20. XX wieku MACUSA miała swoją siedzibę w budynku Woolworth w Nowym Jorku. Niemiecka wspólnota czarodziejów również posiada zespół aurorów, których siedziba prawdopodobnie znajduje się w Niemieckim Ministerstwie MagiiChris Warner Drake wcielił się w postać niemieckiego aurora w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć.. Jak zostać aurorem Wymagania Aby dostać się na szkolenie aurorów, należy spełnić bardzo trudne wymagania. Kandydaci muszą najpierw dostać doskonałe referencje ze szkoły magii, zanim zostaną przyjęcie do rygorystycznego programu szkoleniowego. Możliwe jest, iż czarodziejskie organy zajmują się również sprawdzeniem, czy dany kandydat nie ma żadnych przestępstw na swoim koncie, tak jest w Wielkiej Brytanii. Osoby, które nie mają czystej kartoteki, nie są przyjmowane. Zgodnie z brytyjskimi standardami, aby ubiegać się o przyjęcie do szkolenia na aurora należy zdobyć co najmniej pięć OWUTEMów. Zalecanymi przedmiotami są: Eliksiry, Obrona przed Czarną Magią, Transmutacja, Zielarstwo i Zaklęcia. Przedmioty wybrane przez kandydatów muszą być zaliczone na Wybitny lub Powyżej Oczekiwań. Wymagania dla kandydatów na aurorów zostały tymczasowo złagodzone po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. W wyniku straty wielu aurorów poprzez walkę z Czarnym Panem i jego śmierciożercami oraz potrzebą szybkiego wzmocnienia szeregów. Kingsley Shacklebolt, nowy Minister Magii, pozwolił każdemu uczestnikowi bitwy o Hogwart wstąpić w szeregi. Jednak osoby zainteresowane, które oczywiście przeżyły bitwę w niej uczestnicząc, nie mogły również być tymi, które podczas jej trwania zmieniały strony. Przeżycie tej zwycięskiej, lecz tragicznej bitwy, ukazały charakter i umiejętności takich osób. Jednymi z osób, które zrekrutowały się byli Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom i Ron Weasley, mimo braku zaliczenia OWUTEMów, ponieważ nie ukończyli oni siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Szkolenie Szkolenie na aurora jest niezwykle trudnym i wymagającym procesem. Potencjalni kandydaci po przejściu procesu rekrutacyjnego przechodzą rygorystyczne testy umiejętności i charakteru, w celu udowodnienia jak reagują pod presją. Kandydaci po testach wstępnych przystępują do intensywnego szkolenia z zaawansowanej walki magicznej oraz innych elementów praktycznej obrony. Prawdopodobnie również uczą się metod dochodzenia karnego. Znanymi z nazwy częściami szkolenia są: maskowanie oraz kradzież i śledzenie, gdzie trucizny i antidota są niezbędną wiedzą. Tonks w rozmowie z Harrym w 1995 roku, pochwaliła się, że zaliczyła kamuflaż bez żadnych problemów, zaś prawie oblała kradzież i śledzenie, przez swoją niezdarność. Szkolenie na aurora trwa trzy lata. Praca aurora Zadaniem aurora jest tropienie i łapanie czarnoksiężników. Kiedy złoczyńca zostaje złapany, zazwyczaj jest przekazywany władzy do osądzenia. Nieraz zdarza się, iż przestępcy nie chcą dobrowolnie oddać swojej wolności. Część z nich woli walczyć na śmierć, niż oddać się w ręce aurorów, przykładem jest śmierciożerca Evan Rosier. Ministerstwo również angażuje aurorów do pilnowania osób o wysokim profilu, takich jak Harry Potter w roku szkolnym 1996/1997. Także Brytyjski Premier Mugoli był ochraniany przez aurora, który udawał jego sekretarza. Premier był chroniony przed możliwością przejęcia kontroli przez Lorda Voldemorta, który poprzez niego mógłby uzyskać dostęp do różnych mugolskich zasobów na najwyższym poziomie. Reputacja Praca aurora przez niektórych jest postrzegana jako wspaniała, ponieważ wiąże się z dużym niebezpieczeństwem oraz ciężką rekrutacją. Harry Potter zainteresował się pracą na stanowisku aurora pod koniec swojej edukacji. Głównym powodem była walka przez całe jego życie z czarnoksiężnikami. Choć szkolenie aurorów było bardzo wyczerpujące i stanowiło kolejne trzy lata nauki, nawet po ukończeniu szkoły. Aurorzy wydają się być szanowanymi osobami szanowanymi wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności. Natomiast osoby obejmujące wyższe stanowiska w Biurze Aurorów są potencjalnymi kandydatami na Ministra Magii. Przykładem takiej osoby był Rufus Scrimgeour, który był Szefem w Biurze Aurorów. Zastąpił on Korneluisza Knota po jego rezygnacji. Innym przykładem szanowanego aurora, który został Ministrem Magii; mimo, iż nie był Szefem; jest Kingsley Shacklebolt. Znani aurorzy Wielka Brytania Szefowie Biura Aurorów Aurorzy Stany Zjednoczone Dyrektor magicznej ochrony Szef Kapitan Komisarz Aurorzy Nieznani Ciekawostki * Harry został aurorem bez szkolenia, wedle życzenia ministra Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Co więcej, o tym, że byłby dobrym aurorem, dowiedział się od utajnionego, groźnego śmierciożercy. Mimo to potem nie myślał o żadnej innej karierze. * W filmach, aurorzy nosili brązowe trencze, być może jako uniformy. Kingsley Shacklebolt jest jedynym aurorem, który go nie nie nosił. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Minerwa McGonagall, krótko wspomina o tym, że Harry chce zostać aurorem, choć w serii robi to w książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa w czasie porad zawodowych. * Aurorzy mogą być łatwo porównywalni do elitarnych mugolskich krajowych funkcjonariuszy organów ścigania, agentów wywiadowczych lub jednostek wojskowych, takich jak MI5, MI6, SAS, SBS, Pułk RAF, itp. Niektóre wymagają doskonałych danych akademickich (ale nie wszystkich), mają wyczerpujący wybór proces eliminacji słabych, poddawany jest intensywnemu szkoleniu z wyprzedzeniem (czasami nawet do roku lub dwóch, aby być operacyjnie gotowym w terenie) i jest zatrudniony w najbardziej niebezpiecznych misjach / przestępcach. Podobnie jak wiele jednostek w prawdziwym życiu, biuro Aurora jest bardzo selektywne na podstawie cech charakteru. Przykładem może być to, jak amerykańska agencja znana jako CIA często brała pod uwagę osobistą historię potencjalnego kandydata i moralny kompas poprzez serię intensywnych psychologicznych badań przesiewowych. Biorąc to pod uwagę, istnieje prawdopodobnie czarodziejski odpowiednik takiego przeglądu w procesie stawania się aurorem. Etymologia „''Auror''” może pochodzić od „''aurora''”, co oznacza „''świt''”, od łacińskiego słowa „''aurum''”, co oznacza „''złoto''”, lub od hebrajskiego słowa „''Arur''” (ארור), co oznacza kogoś, kto jest przeklęty. Najprawdopodobniej jednak pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa „''ucho''” – „''auris''” i związanego z nim przymiotnika „''fonetyczny''”. Ponieważ aurorzy są detektywami (między innymi są policjantami i sędziami), którzy słuchają i otrzymują informacje. Ewentualnie, jeśli pochodzi od zorzy, nazwa ta jest prawdopodobnie metaforą opartą na fakcie, że aurorzy są znanymi łowcami czanoksiężników. Rzeczywiście, po nocy i ciemności przynosi zawsze zorza/świt, który zawsze ją kończy i przywraca światło. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Zawody ca:Auror de2:Auror en:Auror es:Auror et:Aurorid fi:Aurori fr:Auror ja:闇祓い局 nl:Schouwer ru:Мракоборец